ONE-SHOT - Una Idol enamorada
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [Dedicado a "Tenchou-Fliqpy"] Utau Hoshina siempre ha tenido algunas dudas acerca de ser una Idol. No podía ser normal. Y sobre todo, no podía tener una vida amorosa. Su complejo con Ikuto fue una etapa, ¿pero qué sucedería si piensa que tiene sentimientos por otro chico? ¿Podrá continuar tal como está? ¿O podría empezar una relación junto a Kukai Souma? [KUTAU/Super-Soft AMUTO]


¡Bueno/as días, tardes, noches!

.

Como últimamente ando ocupada porque entré a la universidad -¡finalmente!- no he podido escribir gran cosa, aunque éste One-shot es una excepción al ser relativamente corto y... ¡Porque está dedicadísimo a una querida amiga que cumple años éste mes! **:D**

.

" _ **Tenchou-Fliqpy**_ "

.

¡Aquí tienes tu one-shot de regalo! Ojalá te guste, lo hice con todo mi amorsh **(?) xDD**

 **.**

Dedicado también a todos los fans del Kutau, una de las parejas más bonitas de todo el fandom, si me dejan opinar ***3***

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **DISCLAIMERS**_ _ **:**_ _Ni "_ _ **Shugo Chara!**_ _" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a "_ ** _PEACH-PIT_** _". Únicamente es mío éste humilde One-shot_ _ **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS**_ _ **:**_ _Ninguna en general. Tan sólo que se hacen algunas referencias al one-shot "_ _ **Los cuñados**_ _" de "_ _ **L' Pame-Sabaku**_ _", recomiendo leerlo si quieren reírse un rato jeje Aunque es una historia Kutau, tiene muy ligeras insinuaciones de Amuto ( **Ikuto** x **Amu** ), no se enojen si no les gusta, ¿capichi?_ _ **~.~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **[ONE-SHOT]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Una Idol enamorada**_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Kukai Souma x Utau Hoshina]**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

La menuda chica de rubios cabellos atados en un par de largas 'colas de caballo', de ojos púrpuras y que en ese momento vestía un sencillo vestido blanco con bordados de esferas negras se paró en la estación, esperando a que ' _él_ ' llegara. Habían estado teniendo "desafíos de ramen" más a menudo; ' _él_ ' había salido victorioso — _apenas por una vez_ — más que ella. Por lo que nuestra actual protagonista, Utau Hoshina, estaba decidida a encargarse de corregirlo… incluso en un día como éste. Trató de ignorar las miradas que las personas le estaban dando. Intentó mezclarse y hacer caso omiso de ellas, con la esperanza de que ' _él_ ' vendría pronto.

.

 _¡Oh, esperen! Ni siquiera se mencionó su nombre, ¿cierto?_

 _¡Momento! ¿Ya lo sabían? Pss, ay sí, son unos sabelotodo~_

 _._

Pero de todos modos… el chico al que Utau esperaba correspondía al nombre de Kukai Souma; apenas tres años menor que ella, aunque la rebasara en altura por un par de centímetros. Era un amigo suyo… no es que la Hoshina pudiera decir que fuera más que eso. Pero una vez más, ella no podía afirmar que no quisiera que él fuera ' _algo más_ ' que eso. Era algo más como… que Kukai simplemente **NO** podía ser más que eso.

.

El ser una cantante famosa podía ser agradable, ser capaz de mover a todos con sus canciones y esas cosas, pero… había momentos en los que se deseaba poder ser una persona normal, actuar y sentir cosas como cualquiera. No le importaba en lo absoluto ser de las personas capaces de ver y hablar con sus ausentes amigas, Eru e Iru — _ya que Kiseki las había convocado a una importantísima reunión al igual que a todos los guardianes Chara, sabrá dios para "qué" en caso de tratarse de otro de sus ataques de superioridad monárquica_ — ya que era divertido muchas veces. Pero simplemente Utau Hoshina quería pasar por cosas normales.

.

 _Algo como… **enamorarse**._

.

— _¡Oye, Utau~!_

.

Salió de su melancólica reflexión al oír y ver a Kukai saludándola, a medida que éste iba aparcando su bicicleta en el 'Portabicis' cercano. El muchacho de alborotado cabello castaño-claro, brillantes ojos esmeraldas y piel un tanto más tostada lucía una camiseta roja, debajo de una chaquetilla negra y pantalones igual de oscuros. No sería un crimen decir que se veía guapo, sino el negarlo. Claro que Utau no lo negaría, simplemente no lo diría en voz alta, así era ella. Caminó hacia el chico y éste le sonrió.

.

— _¿Qué estabas haciendo? Estando tan ausente aquí afuera, un fan loco de repente te podría secuestrar~_ —Bromeó él, he de añadir que su respectivo guardián chara, Daiki, también se encontraba ausente por aquella disque reunión.

.

La rubia lo fulminó con su mirada y sólo respondió un—. _Como sea, vámonos._

.

Se dirigieron al '' _ **Ramen Tarou**_ '', debido a su nada desapercibida llegada — _principalmente porque una de sus presencias rebosaba de fama—_ todo el mundo dejó de comer y los miró. Esto no sucedía a menudo, pero igual pasaba. La joven Idol podía escuchar a todos susurrando rumores, como…

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _«_** _¡Oye! ¿¡No es esa Utau Hoshina!?_ ** _»_**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _«_** _¿Quién es ése chico que la acompaña?_ ** _»_**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _«_** _¿¡Utau-chan tiene un novio!?_ ** _»_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **¡Caray, que molesto era!**

 **.**

Ella caminó más rápido y se sentó en la primera mesa que vio libre. Ordenando inmediatamente dos tazones extra grandes de ramen, soltó un resoplido con pesadez. Kukai se sentó frente a ella y enarcó una ceja; aunque la rubia lo intentara disimular, era obvio para el castañito que su acompañante estaba incómoda. No le gustaba verla así, porque era más difícil para la Hoshina relajarse, ser ella misma.

.

— _Vaya, ¿alguien está de mal humor hoy~?_  
 _._  
 _—Yo…_  
 _._  
 _—¿Qué tal si vamos a otro lugar la próxima vez~?_  
 _._  
 _—Como sea…_  
 _._  
 _—Oye, sólo estoy tratando de animarte-…_  
 _._  
 _—Y fallando miserablemente…_ —Le cortó tajante, él sólo suspiró.

.

Otro detalle que la Hoshina nunca confesaría… es que odiaba la forma tan fría en que actuaba por fuera. Quería sonreír y agradecerle a Kukai, pero no pudo. Tal vez se debía a que podría surgir un artículo sobre: _**«el nuevo novio de Utau Hoshina»**_ , impreso en letras exageradamente grandes en plena portada de la mayor revista de chismes en todo el país, ó tal vez era porque ella nunca había tenido amigos. Y se refería a verdaderos amigos. Claro que tuvo algunos pocos en la escuela primaria y en la secundaria. Pero una vez que su carrera como cantante comenzó, fue casi como si hubiera cortado lazos con todos aquellos adolescentes.

.

— _Oye, Utau… ¿te vas a comer todo eso~?_

.

Salió de sus miserables pensamientos al sentir el delicioso aroma del ramen colándose en sus fosas nasales, cortesía del generoso tazón en frente de ella. Miró hacia el tazón de Kukai y — _de tratarse de una caricatura_ — no habría sido raro decir que su mandíbula casi habría caído al suelo de la impresión.

.

— _¿Qué? Ya casi termino_ —Fue todo lo que dijo él, en total calma y prácticamente casi llegando al final de su respectivo tazón.

 _._

 _—¡Tramposo!_ —Rugió la rubia, con graciosa furia y el Souma intentó excusarse.

.

— _Pero si estuve delante de ti todo el tiempo-…_  
 _._  
 _—¡Tramposo!_  
 _._  
 _—… ¿Entonces vas a comerlo?_ _—_ En respuesta a tal interrogante, Utau recogió sus respectivos palillos con enojo y empezó a comer los fideos a velocidad casi súper-sónica.

.

Esa fue la nueva señal para confirmar las sospechas de Kukai: '' _Utau estaba actuando diferente hoy_ ''. Ella nunca había estado tan ausente antes, ni tampoco había estado tan enojada por perder antes; ni siquiera cuando él ganó la última vez y se rompió el empate de la competencia de ramen. La rubia siempre parecía tan fría, pero Kukai podía ver más allá de aquella máscara. Por algún tiempo, pareció como si dicha máscara hubiera empezado a caerse — _más ó menos cuando Utau fue liberada de la ''Corporación Easter''_ — pero poco a poco… se repuso de nuevo.

.

— _Ehm, Utau…_ —Mientras se terminaba lo que quedaba de su propio cuenco, el chico se aventuró a preguntar amistosamente—. _¿Tienes todo el día libre hoy? ¿Te gustaría… ir al parque?_  
 _._  
 _—Supongo…_  
 _._  
 _—¡Entonces vamos! ¡Podemos montar mi bicicleta~!_

.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y ante eso, un más animado Souma — _tomándola por sorpresa—_ la sujetó de la muñeca, levantándola de la mesa. Literalmente se la llevó a rastras fuera del local, siendo vistos extrañadamente por los demás presentes y Utau tan sólo rogaba que nadie se hubiera cerciorado de su sonrojo… nadie, sobretodo Kukai.

 **...o...o...o...**

Una vez que llegaron al parque, rebosante de paisajes verdosos, un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas y un aire fresco que sentaba de maravilla, Kukai aparcó su bici cerca de allí. Miró a Utau, para luego señalar hacia una banqueta.

.

 _—Siéntate._

.

Utau resopló, algo arisca ante aquella aparente "orden" del castaño—. _Ni que fuera tu perro._

.

— _Ehhhh…_ —Sudando una gota gorda, él pensó rápidamente cómo corregir sus palabras. Casi que con un bombillo imaginario encendiéndose sobre su cabecita castaña, Kukai hizo una improvisada reverencia y dijo con tono galante—. _¡Pido perdón por mi insolencia! Por favor, siéntese aquí, princesa mía~_  
 _._  
 _—… ¡Tsk! No seas ridículo, Baka_ —Bufó la disque 'princesa', rodando los ojos con fastidio, pero obedeciendo de todos modos.

.

Mientras que el chico sólo sonrió por lo bajo, ante el sutil rubor que apareció en las tersas mejillas femeninas. Le encantaba ponerla así, Utau se veía tan kawaii~

.

— _Entonces…_ —Ahora sentándose al lado de ella, preguntó—. _¿Qué tienes en mente?_

.

Una Utau medio-triste le dedicó una mirada que claramente indicaba: ''Necesito ayuda'', ó algo parecido. Lucía algo dudosa e insegura también, cosas raras de ver en aquella fuerte jovencita.

.

— _Utau…_

.

— _Una Idol_ —Él esperó a que ella continuase con lo que fuera que quisiera comunicarle, porque… bueno… ''Una Idol'' no lograba decirle nada, realmente—. _Ser una Idol… apesta._

.

¡Ah, sí! Algo como eso ya tenía un poco más de sentido y… **¿¡AH!?** Kukai casi que se cayó de su asiento al oír aquella confesión, sinceramente lo había tomado por sorpresa.

.

— _¡Espera! ¿¡Qué!? ¿No te gusta cantar? ¿Y compartir tus sentimientos con-…?_  
 _._  
 _—Esa es la única razón._

 _._

— _¿Qué hay de malo con eso?_  
 _._  
 _—No puedo ir a la escuela como una adolescente normal, nadie en público me trata con normalidad, y… y… uno no puede tener una vida amorosa._  
 _._  
 _—Pensé que habías superado lo de Ikuto…_

.

La rubia quería golpear a aquél idiota en ése mismo momento. Algunas personas le ayudaron a superar el 'complejo de su hermano' hace muuuuuu~ucho tiempo. Además, hipotéticamente hablando, de seguir vigente aquél amor platónico: la misma Utau debería haberse resignado y aprendido a superarlo tarde o temprano _… ya que "Ikuto Tsukiyomi" sólo tenía ojos y su corazón era únicamente para "Amu Hinamori"._ Si ambos eran felices juntos, la Hoshina estaba satisfecha y tranquila sabiendo que su preciado " _Ikuto-onii-chan_ " estaría en buenas manos.

.

— _Estúpido_ —Murmuró ella.

.

— _¿Qué?_  
 _._  
 _—Nada…_  
 _._  
 _—¿Por qué soy un estúpido?_ —Diablos… él había escuchado… por lo que Utau decidió sólo dejar salir todo lo que sentía.

.

— _¿Crees que todavía tengo ése 'complejo por mi hermano'? Pues no, no lo tengo. ¿Y no pensarías que pude haberlo superado porque… me enamoré de otro chico?_  
 _._  
 _—… ¿Quién…?_

 _._

Ella sintió como si estuviera a punto de explotar—. _¿¡C-con qué otro chico se supone que salgo desde hace mucho!?_

.

¿Qué otro chico…? Hasta donde Kukai sabía, su princesa no salía con nadie en absoluto—. _Ehm… ¿Quién?_

.

Utau se dio una palmada en la cara, para inocente desconcierto de un Souma que sufría ó retraso mental, ó era sumamente bruto para no entender sus indirectas lo suficientemente directas: porque prácticamente se las había dicho en la cara. Pero sin querer hacer más rodeos, la rubia de coletas se levantó y dio un paso hacia el castaño… éste no había podido reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido, por lo que sólo sintió la calidez de unos labios ajenos haciendo contacto con su piel, cortesía del beso que le había dado Utau.

.

Un silencio incómodo los rodeó… a pesar de que había sido inesperado, Kukai estaba un poco decepcionado de que sólo hubiera sido en su mejilla. La muchacha dio un paso atrás y apartó su mirada, aunque su rubor era tan intenso que podría verse a una milla de distancia.

.

— _¿Eso es suficiente respuesta para ti?_ —Murmuró con un tono que no sabría identificar que si de enojo, bochorno, ó un poquito de ambos.

.

Kukai sólo sonrió y respondió con un sensual—. _Por supuesto~_  
 _._  
 _—¿P-por qué pones esa expresión? ¡P-pervertido!_ —Bienvenida fuera la resonante carcajada que soltó el varón, la adolescente sólo se cruzó de brazos y resopló con fastidio. Aunque en el fondo, le gustaba el sonido de la risa de Kukai, era contagioso y le gustaba mucho escucharla.

.

— _Entonces…_ —La voz de Kukai la sacó de sus nuevos pensamientos, ella lo miró y esperó a que continuara—. _¿Quieres pasar el rato conmigo en mi casa, el próximo fin de semana~?_

 _._

La mayor de los dos sonrió de una forma verdadera, algo que no había conseguido desde hace un largo tiempo. Eso llegó incluso a deslumbrar momentáneamente a Kukai… aunque dicha burbuja se rompió, cuanto Utau dijo lo siguiente:

.

— _¿Y fastidiarte junto al resto de tus hermanos mayores? Eso suena tentador, la verdad._  
 _._  
 _—¿¡C-cómo!? ¡N-no me refería a algo como eso!_  
 _._  
 _—Quizás debería concederle muchas fotos a Rento-san, ya que es_ _ **TAN**_ _ferviente admirador mío_ —Comentó, haciéndose la pensativa, teniendo un dedo sobre su mentón y todo, aunque era meramente para alarmar al muchacho a su lado.

.

Ella se refería a uno de los tantos hermanos mayores de su amigo, sus 'cuñaditos' por así decirlo. A quienes había tenido el placer de conocer hace ya algún tiempo atrás, cuando visitó la residencia de los Souma por algo tan trivial como devolverle su pelota de soccer al "nene de la casa", véase Kukai. _ ***(1)**_

.

— _P-pero… no quiero._  
 _._  
 _—¿Hmm?_  
 _._  
 _—¡Q-que no quiero! No me gusta nada que te abrace alguien que no sea yo… ¡Sobretodo si es un_ _ **LOCO**_ _fan tuyo, como lo es mi hermano Rento!_ —Exclamó un inesperadamente posesivo Kukai, quien en una reacción tierna y algo divertida: rodeó a la rubia entre sus brazos, pegándola a sí mismo.

.

Utau usó prácticamente **TODO** su auto-control para que su sonrojo-metro personal no alcanzara escalas bíblicas—. _Tsk… sólo estaba bromeando, Baka._  
 _._  
 _—¿A-ah?_  
 _._  
 _—De verdad, Kukai… a veces te comportas como todo un niño, y además-… ¡Oh!_ —Deteniendo abruptamente su oración y abriendo sus ojos de par en par, la Idol se llevó una mano a sus labios. ¡Ay, mamacita! Ya lo había dicho, reaccionó de tal forma porque se le había escapado totalmente 'esa' palabra.

.

— _Jujujú~…_ —¡Ay, no! La risita no. Todo menos aquella risita. Cuando el más chaparrito de los Souma se reía así, nada bueno salía de eso y 'cosas malas' pasaban para nuestra pobre Idol. Sintiendo como aquellos brazos aumentaban un poco la fuerza con la que la rodeaban, la rubia sonrojó con intensidad al escuchar a Kukai susurrarle directo a su oído, con su "tono sexy man" y todo activado—. _Parece que alguien se merece un castigo… ¿no lo cree, mi princesa~?_  
 _._  
 _—… Como si fuera a responder algo como eso…_ —Fue la única respuesta que recibió de su 'disque' princesita, ensanchándose la sonrisa del menor. Le encantaba verla así, tan tsundere, era encantador~

.

Sintiendo ahora como sujetaba sus hombros y le hacía darse la vuelta, para quedar cara a cara, los labios de la Hoshina fueron capturados por los del Souma. " _¡Al carrizo la sutileza!_ " fue lo que pensaron ambos, aquél **SÍ** que era un beso de verdad… no es que el que ella le dio antes hubiera sido malo, en lo absoluto. Pero la sensación de calidez que los 'besos directos' les generaba, el sabor de los labios del otro, todo eso… era sumamente único.

.

Utau no dudó en corresponderlo y posar con delicadeza sus manos en las mejillas masculinas. Aquello se sentía bien… además, confesarle a Kukai todo lo que le causaba estrés fue muy liberador… fue casi como si un montón de emociones se hubieran dejado ir y ya se sintiera más ligera, así de simple. Tal vez ser una celebridad no era tan malo. Utau todavía podía conseguir una vida amorosa… _pero en secreto~_

 _._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **~Y COLORÍN, COLORADO, EL REGALO SE HA ACABADO (?)~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 ** _N/A_** ** _: *(1)_** _Para más información, leerse el DIVERTIDÍSIMO y RECOMENDADÍSIMO Fan-fic de ''_ _ **L' Pame-Sabaku**_ _'', titulado "_ _ **Los cuñados**_ _"_ ** _~.~_**


End file.
